Selfless at Heart
by Surreal Redmoon
Summary: ONESHOT. Weiss is known for being protective of her teammates, but how well will that work out on her wedding day? Fluff and Angst ahead. Enjoy with caution! Freezerburn with a hint of Ladybug.


So I've had this planned out in my head for ages and Weiss' actions in last week's episode really inspired me to actually get it written.

 **Beware, angst lies ahead (if you can make it through all the sickening fluff xP)**

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was the day that everything changed…

"You look good, just like you did the last time you checked…" Blake stated as she watched Yang check herself in the mirror for the tenth time since she'd put her dress on.

Yang turned to her partner, her friend and gave her a nervous smile. "I know Blake but… I just want to be perfect for her, just like you were for Ruby." Blake rose from the chair she was sat in and crossed over to Yang, placing her hands on her arms and rubbing them soothingly. She understood exactly how Yang felt; after all she'd been in her place less than six months prior.

"You're going to be fine."

There was a soft knock at the door followed by a gruff, "You girls decent?" from the other side. Yang let out a low chuckle.

"Yes Dad we're decent."

Taiyang entered the room and grinned at his daughter as he crossed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Yang, you look stunning."

"Dad… can't… breathe…" Yang gasped as he released her and stepped back. Blake laughed at the pair, she always found it funny how much Yang took after her father.

Taiyang pretending to wipe a tear from his eye and sniffed, "I always knew you'd make a beautiful bride. Never thought your sister would beat you down the aisle though."

"Yeah well Ruby didn't have to deal with an uptight, multi-million lien corporation owning father-in-law to be…" Yang muttered under her breath just loud enough for Blake to hear and try not to laugh.

"Anyway, are you girls nearly ready? It's almost time to get started," Taiyang enquired, not wanting to rush them but also aware that they were on a strict time schedule, one that the Schnee sisters had, had no issue in stressing the importance of in the weeks running up to this day.

Yang turned back to the mirror one more time. Even in her nervous state she had to admit she did look beautiful, hair done in a beautiful style that pulled some of it up yet left most of her long locks flowing down her back.

And her dress… she'd searched high and low for weeks to find the perfect dress, even enlisting the help of Pyrrha and Coco in her hunt all to no avail. No instead she had found it by herself, she hadn't even been dress shopping that day, she'd just had a feeling as she walked passed a dress shop and felt compelled to look inside, and there it was. A single strap over the right shoulder, beautifully decorated under-bust corset and not too many frills… it was perfect… and today was going to be perfect… almost perfect.

"I wish my moms could be here. I wish they could see how wonderful Weiss is and how happy she makes me."

The other two looked at Yang in the mirror. Taiyang moved closer to his daughter and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "They'd be so happy for you, and so proud of the woman you've become. I have no doubts about that. You and Ruby are the best things to ever happen to me, and I'm sure they feel the same way."

Yang lifted a hand a placed it over her father's. "Thanks Dad."

"Now let's go get you married!"

Yang chuckled and turned away from the mirror. "Yes, let's get me married."

* * *

It was the middle of summer and the weather was set to be sunny and clear all day, which Yang was relieved by since they decided on an outdoors ceremony. As she approached the area where she was to be wed, music began playing and the guests rose from their seats to watch the first bride's entrance.

As she walked down the aisle, arm linked with her father and Blake walking just ahead of her, Yang spotted all the familiar faces of her friends who'd come to celebrate with them; JNPR, CFVY even SSSN had shown up, which Sun looking just as awkward as he did the first time Yang had seen him wearing a tie. She felt so happy to see everyone but once she'd reach the end and was stood before the official who would be leading the ceremony, nerves started creeping in.

"You'll be fine darling, just relax, she'll be out shortly," Taiyang spoke quietly as he gave Yang a kiss on the cheek and left to take his seat.

He was right, it wasn't long before the music started again. Yang turned around as fast as she could in her dress, to see Ruby begin her walk down towards them, looking a little nervous as she tried not to wobble in her heels. She smiled at Yang warmly and glanced over to her own wife, blushing slightly and nearly tripping as she tried not to gawk.

Ruby looked beautiful in her namesake coloured dress, but she was vastly outshone by the woman that followed her.

Yang felt her breath catch and she got her first glimpse of her wife-to-be. Elegant and poised as she walked down the aisle, her delicately decorated dress flowing out behind her. She looked like an angel.

Her arm was linked with her older sister, who seemed to be taking the job of escorting the bride very seriously, her stoic look not budging an inch as they reached Yang. Winter unlinked her arm from Weiss' and took her hand, placing it into Yang's but still holding onto the pair as she looked sternly at the blonde.

"Are you sure you wish to take my sister's hand?" she asked flatly.

Yang's expression turned serious as she met Winter's gaze. "More than anything else I've done in this life."

The corner of Winter's month pulled up in an almost playful half smile. "Well then Miss Xiao Long, good luck, she's your problem now." She released their hands and kissed her sister on the cheek, before taking her seat in the front row.

Now that everyone had taken their seat, the proceedings started. Yang could barely register what the official was saying, but she managed to repeat the phrases as asked without missing a beat, and soon it was time for the vows.

"Miss Xiao Long, if you would like to read your vows."

Yang nodded and took a deep breath. "Weiss, when we first met I was worried, worried that my sister had been lumped with some stuck up little princess who would bully her around until she got everything her way. If only I knew then just how wrong I was. You might still be a princess, but you are far from a bully or stuck up. Every day you show me just how much to care about those around you, how you want to do what's right not just what's easiest, how much you're willing to put yourself aside to help others. Every day you make me fall in love with you all over again. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, without you by my side I don't know what I would do. So I promise to remain by your side every day, fighting alongside you, laughing with you and most importantly loving you.

There was a pause where Yang tried to settle her heart down, she was convinced that at least the front two rows could hear it beating right now. And as she looked into Weiss' eyes she could see just how much her words meant to the other woman and her heart soared again.

"Now Miss Schnee, if you'd like to say your vows."

Weiss nodded, not taking her eyes off of Yang. "Yang, I…"

In the distance there was the sound of tyres screeching and people yelling. Immediately every hunter and huntress that was gathered was on alert. However, no-one moved, aware that the Schnee security were already moving towards the disturbance. Instead they waited… and waited…

"Something's wrong," Winter stated, standing just as Taiyang did the same.

"Agreed. Everyone stay here, we'll go check on the situation." Winter looked across at the man and they nodded, moving out swiftly towards the sound of the disturbance.

The roar of an Ursa sounded from where Winter and Taiyang had just disappeared out of sight.

"That could be Winter using her semblance," Weiss stated, her voice giving away her worry more than her expression. "Maybe we should hel…"

A bright dust flare exploded in the air and everything fell into chaos.

The hunters and huntresses were on their feet in a flash, Pyrrha asking all the other guests that they remain calm and stay low in their seats. Coco and Yatsuhashi stood ready at the end of the aisle, handbag and blade in hand. The others all moved to form a defensive perimeter around the guests.

That was when the gunshots rang out. Coco, Nora and Ren dropped to the ground first as dust bullets ripped around them. Guests screamed and some tried to hide amongst the chairs.

"Over there!" Blake called out before sprinting off towards whatever she'd seen. Ruby quickly pulled off her shoes and was off, chasing after her wife. A few second later the bullets stopped flying.

Everyone waited, praying that the gunfire wouldn't start again. Blake and Ruby reappeared looking a little dishevelled but otherwise unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" Yang called out.

"Ren and Nora are hit, but no major damage," Pyrrha reported.

"Coco will need some medical attention, she'll live though," came Velvet's voice over the crowd.

Yang turned to check on Weiss, "What about you babe?"

"I'm fine, just a little upset that someone seems to want to ruin our lovely day is all."

Yang smiled softly and took Weiss' hand again. "Well it's not completely ruined, we can still wrap this up while we wait for the authorities."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde, "I guess I should have expected you to say that."

"Well what do you say princess?"

"Fi…"

The next thing Yang knew there was a loud crack and she was on the ground. "Weiss?" She sat up as quick as she could. "WEISS?!"

She dived back towards Weiss who was lying still on the ground. "Weiss… babe... no, no, no, no!"

Weiss' eyes opened but they had a glassy look to them, Yang knew it was bad even before the red started seeping over Weiss' white dress.

"Y-yang? I think we might need to h-hurry up and f-finish the wedding…"

Yang, who had been doing her best to stop the bleeding, looked at Weiss confused and scared. "What? No, we need to get you out of here."

Weiss shook her head and raised a hand to Yang's cheek, it felt cold even in the warm summer air. "My vows… you didn't get to hear them."

"You can tell me later Weiss, I promise."

"Yang, I love you, more than anything or anyone in this world. I will always love you, even if we're apart. Forever." Her hand tugged weakly at Yang's face until she obliged and leaned close enough for Weiss to give her a soft kiss.

Yang only held for a moment but as she pulled back to look down at Weiss there was nobody looking back at her. A blank stare where once eyes shone bright with love for her. Weiss was gone.

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!" Yang bolted up with a start, the world around her slowly fading back from red as her breathing steadied. She blinked to clear her vision fully and sighed. Just another dream. Just another nightmare.

A knock at the door grabbed Yang's attention. "Yes?"

A slender man in a butler's uniform opened the door to the bedroom, looking concernedly towards Yang. "Ms Xiao Long, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks, just a bad dream."

"Very well. Ms Schnee left a message saying that she'd meet you there in one hour. Would you like me to have some food prepared beforehand?"

"No thanks, I'm not really very hungry."

"I shall inform the kitchen staff to have a meal ready upon your return then. I'm sure Ms Schnee would appreciate a nice meal after."

Yang only nodded in response, accepting the butler's offer and departure.

Slowly she shifted to sit on the side of the bed, her head in her hands, still trying to calm herself down from the nightmare. She reached out to the bedside table and pulled back a photo. Staring down at it she couldn't help but feel a little better, seeing the faces of herself and her teammates smiling back at her, well all except Weiss who had a look of shock since Yang had lifted her up into her arms just as the picture was taken.

Time passed as Yang continued staring down at the photo until another knock pulled her back from happy memories.

"Ms Xiao Long, you may want to leave soon if you don't want to keep Ms Schnee waiting."

With a heavy sigh Yang placed the photo back down on the table and stood to dress. Once clothed in her usual outfit she left the room, avoiding talking to anyone else as she left the Schnee household.

* * *

She arrived only five minutes later than planned, traffic slowing her down even on her bike, but of course that wouldn't keep her out of trouble completely.

She made her way up the hill, trying not to look around too much. The area around here held too many memories.

A figure stood at the top of the hill, looking out at the surrounding area with a keen eye. Her long white ponytail swaying in the wind. Yang approached slowly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm glad you came."

"You didn't give me much choice… Winter."

They now stood next to each other, both staring out into the distance. Neither fully wanting to look at the other.

"You took your bun out?"

"It seemed fitting…"

Silence built between then again, only the sounds of the wind passing through the trees disrupting it until Winter finally broke her stare away to look at Yang.

"Do you know why she chose here?"

Yang didn't answer at first, but her eyes became moist. "It's where I asked her to marry me… she said it was the happiest moment in her life. And I… I told her… it wouldn't hold up against our wed-ding day…"

Winter moved quickly, grasping onto the collapsing blonde and bringing them both to the ground, clinging to one another as tears flowed. As the wind rushed passed through the trees and over them, Yang was reminded on how Weiss would sing to her up here, her voice echoing in her mind.

"Why did she do it Winter… why?"

"She always was selfless at heart."

* * *

So I hope you aren't all too heart broken xD Feel free to tell me what a horrible person I am in a review and hopefully I might see you all again soon with an update for the Arcade AU!


End file.
